Mine
by CallistoStein
Summary: Une lettre, écrite d'une main tremblante dans un dortoir sombre. Une lettre pleine de non-dits, de sentiments..."Cette lettre, je te la dédie, Kentin".


**Depuis l'arrivée d'Evan, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fangirler sur lui 3 Du coup, j'ai écrit ce petit one-shot et je me suis dit que le partager ici pourrait être sympa :3 Du coup, enjoy ! ^^**

 **P.S : Fanfic assez sombre avec des thèmes assez "adulte", comme d'hab, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas :3**

 **Mine**

A mes yeux, tu étais une fleur sur un champ de bataille. Tu étais délicat, fragile, j'avais peur de te briser en te serrant un peu trop fort. J'avais l'impression que mon seul touché pouvait t'empoissonner. Alors je restais à distance et je t'observais. Je voyais ta souffrance, ta tristesse, ton désespoir mais je ne faisais rien. Toutes ces émotions négatives ne faisaient que te sublimer. Une fleur qui pousse dans le désespoir. Je l'ai su dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi. Je voudrais te cueillir et te garder dans un vase afin d'être le seul à pouvoir t'observer. Un jour, je n'ai plus su me retenir et je t'ai abordé. Ce fut le début de la fin. Chaque parole que je prononçais me liait un peu plus à toi. Tu m'as souri et j'ai su. Tu serais mien, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon Kentin

Avant ton arrivée à l'école militaire, je ne prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention aux rookies. Ils venaient et ensuite ils repartaient. Moi, je restais. Toujours. Parce que cet endroit peu accueillant, rempli de boue et de sueur, était mon chez moi. Ma maison. Mon havre de paix mais également la source de mes plus grandes angoisses. La nuit, je ne dormais que d'un œil. La peur me rongeait les organes un par un. Je suffoquais constamment. Je mourrais à petit feu. Et puis, tu es arrivé. Un petit, faible et pleurnichard gamin avec d'énormes lunettes. Pourtant, tu as été comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans mon d'asphyxie permanente. Cette bulle, je voulais la garder sans pour autant la faire exploser. Quand je te regardais, un sourire déformait mon visage malgré moi. Ce n'était pas le même sourire, ce n'était pas le même que celui que j'affiche en surface. Il venait de plus loin et il me terrifiait. Lors de l'épreuve du mur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire alors que tu t'écrasais lamentablement sur le sol à chaque essai. L'expression de profonde douleur et tristesse me plaisait particulièrement. Ton visage semblait façonné pour l'afficher. Tu étais encore plus enivrant que d'habitude. J'avais envie de t'aider à t'améliorer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un acte gratuit. Je voulais que cette expression que tout le monde pouvait voir devienne ma propriété exclusive . « Ce visage que tu affiches en ce moment, couvert de larmes, ne le montre plus qu'à moi d'accord ? » Car je te voulais comme un enfant veut son jouet à Noël. Tu avais accepté ma proposition innocemment. Si innocent, pure…J'étais déchiré par deux sentiments fondamentalement opposés. Le premier voulait te conserver comme tel pour toujours. L'autre, voulait te briser à tout jamais. Je voulais te pousser jusqu'aux tréfonds de ton âme et te voir ramper pour essayer d'en sortir vainement. Je me sentais excité rien que de t'imaginer te tordant d'une douleur impossible à arrêter. Un douleur intérieure bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle blessure. Nous avions commencé ton entraînement. Tu ne t'améliorais jamais. Je continuais à te pousser à le faire. A chaque fois que tu tentais de grimper ce mur, tu t'effondrais lamentablement. Voilà l'adjectif parfait pour te décrire : lamentable. Mais terriblement bandant. Un jour, tu y es parvenu. Tu as passé le mur. Tu étais heureux. J'étais un peu triste et déçu. C'était trop rapide, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en profiter pleinement. Peut-on revenir en arrière ? J'aimerais juste te voir dépendre de moi encore une fois, juste une petite fois. Aaaah mon Kentin, le mien. Es-tu parti définitivement ? Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. Et si je te mettais dans une jolie cage, une cage que j'aurais construite juste pour toi, est-ce que tu accepterais d'y rester ? Comme ça, je prendrais soin de toi et ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Personne sauf toi-même bien sûr. Quelle torture ce serait de t'enfermer seul avec ton esprit. Quelle questions te poserais tu ? Est-ce que tu essayerais de t'enfuir ? Ou bien accepterais tu ton sort ? Peut-être souhaiteras-tu mourir ? J'espère que non, ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi. Te voir mourir me serait insurmontable. Je te suivrais même dans la mort, tu le sais ça ? Car nos vies sont liées pour toujours et à jamais. Le destin en a décidé ainsi. Et si tu es comme moi et que tu ne crois pas au destin, alors dis-toi que « Destin » est mon nouveau surnom. Après avoir réussi à passer le mur, tu as couru vers moi en souriant. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras et t'étouffer en te serrant mais je n'en fis rien. Je me suis contenté d'une petite tape virile sur l'épaule. Mon masque ne pouvait pas encore se casser. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu ne devines pas le fond de mes pensées, ce que j'étais vraiment. Mais une autre partie de moi souhaitais que tu t'en rendes compte. Je voulais que tu m'acceptes tel que j'étais vraiment. Le savais-tu, Kentin ? Connaissais-tu mes vraies intentions ? Si oui, alors acceptes les car elles sont le seul moyen que j'ai d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne peux de toute façon pas les rejeter car elles sont un cadeau que je t'offre. Un cadeau que je n'offrirais à personne d'autre. En échange, je ne demande que ton exclusivité. Si peu à donner par rapport à ce que tu reçois, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vois pas ça comme un sacrifice mais plus comme un cadeau que tu me ferais, un cadeau qui emplirait mon cœur d'une joie incommensurable. Me ferais-tu ce cadeau, Kentin ? Car il n'y a rien d'autre que mon âme ne désire venant de toi. Tu représentes à toi seul mon univers. Je ne vis que pour toi. Pour qui vis tu, Kentin ? Pour cette fille qui se moque de toi. Cette fille appartenant au passé. Elle n'est plus rien pour toi. Moi, je suis là maintenant. Si seulement tu pouvais ne vivre que pour moi. Quel paradis ce serait, hein ? Juste toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Pitié Kentin, sois mien. S'il le faut, je ferais en sorte que personne ne puisse s'immiscer entre nous, surtout pas cette fille. La façon dont tu parles d'elle, ce regard que tu as en la décrivant. Ce regard me tue, il poignarde mon cœur car je sais qu'il ne me revient pas. Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? Moi qui ne vit que pour toi, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Ai-je mérité tant de haine de ta part ? Pourquoi me faire subir ça ? Mon désir égoïste d'être regardé de la sorte en est-il la raison ? Si mon pêché est de me dévorer d'amour pour toi, alors j'accepterais sereinement les flammes de l'Enfer. Car ce désir presque fou de te vouloir ne peut m'amener que là n'est-ce pas ? L'Enfer ne m'effraie pas car j'y ai toujours vécu. Avant de te connaître, ma vie était une vraie torture. C'est à se demander pourquoi je n'y ai jamais mis fin. Si je l'avais fait, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, mon Kentin. Quelle perte s'aurait été. Je suis heureux depuis que je te connais, Kentin. Heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Ou alors depuis de très longues années.

Plus le temps passait, plus tu te métamorphosais. Tel une chenille qui se transforme en un merveilleux papillon. Mon amour pour toi, lui, ne tarissait guère. Il était plus fort que jamais. Le frêle Kentin que j'aimais devenait plus fort et viril. Une part de moi n'aimait pas ça mais l'autre part trouvait cela excitant. Le challenge surement. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de posséder une si jolie fleur que toi. Avant, tu étais pathétique. Ensuite, tu as évolué en pathétique mais sexy. Grosse différence au niveau de ta confiance en toi. Et pourtant, tu dépendais toujours de moi. Tu disais que j'étais ton modèle. Tes yeux brillaient lorsque tu me regardais. Mais ils ne brillaient pas aussi intensément que quand tu parlais de cette fille. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à la haïr, à la jalouser. Elle possédait tout ce que je désirais et pourtant, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Chaque nuit, lorsque que tu dormais, je me faufilais dans ta chambre pour t'observer dormir. Lors de ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, il m'arrivait d'effleurer tes cheveux du bout de mes doigts. Je voulais tant laisser ma main les parcourir pleinement. Je voulais toucher chaque parcelles de ton corps et le faire mien. Mais je savais qu'il me l'était défendu. Alors je retournais dans ma chambre et me contentait d'imaginer des scènes qui ne se produiraient probablement jamais en laissant ma main reproduire les gestes que je rêverais de te voir me faire. Ensuite, quand la fin était proche, je murmurais ton nom en silence avant de me laisser aller à un sommeil sans rêves. J'ai entendu dire que si l'être humain ne peut pas rêver, il finit par devenir fou. Est-ce que je suis fou, Kentin ? Oui je le suis. Je suis fou de toi. Fou d'amour, de désir et d'envie. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Est-ce que vouloir te protéger par simple égoïsme fait de moi un être cruel ? Le fait de vouloir te posséder, te conserver mais aussi te briser. Si cela fait de moi le méchant de l'histoire, alors pourquoi suis-je constamment en train de combattre mes désirs afin de te préserver ? Ne serait-ce pas toi le vrai méchant de l'histoire ? Toi et tes charmes incompréhensibles. Tes sourires, tes regards qui me font tourner la tête. Tu es le vil sorcier qui ensorcèle le héros. Mais tu n'es pas cruel, je le sais. Tu te sens juste seul, comme moi. Car l'être humain est toujours seul, isolé dans sa propre tête. Il recherche constamment du réconfort dans une autre personne. Mais nous, Kentin, c'est plus fort que ça. J'aurais pu trouver du réconfort avec n'importe quelle fille du camp, mais tu es le seul qui compte. Alors, s'il te plait, délivre-moi de ma solitude, Kentin. Tu es mon seul espoir d'un jour goûter au bonheur et à la sensation d'euphorie. J'y ai droit moi aussi. Comme n'importe quel autre humain. Et je voudrais, non j'ai besoin, que tu fasses partie de ce bonheur, Kentin. Car je ne pourrais pas le ressentir complètement sans toi. Pourquoi refuserais-tu de faire partie de ma vie moi qui t'ai dédié la mienne ? Toutes ces questions m'importaient peu du moment que je t'avais à mes côtés. Avec toi auprès de moi, j'avais l'impression peut-être fausse d'être heureux.

Et puis, tu es parti.

Tu m'as abandonné comme si je n'avais jamais été qu'une rencontre passagère dans ta vie. Le jour où tu es parti, tu t'es contenté d'un merci et d'une accolade légère. Comme-ci j'étais _comme les autres_. Ce jour-là, je t'ai haï comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Je crois que si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je t'aurais étranglé à mort. Mais je ne te détestais pas autant que je me détestais. Malgré toute mon amertume envers toi, mon cœur se mourrait d'être loin du tien. Car mon amour n'était pas de passage, comme toi. Pourtant je le savais, tout le monde finissait par s'en aller mais, moi, je restais. Pour toujours et à jamais, je restais. Le soir de ton départ, je ne me suis pas entrainé. Je suis allé dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré. Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, j'ai ri, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration et j'ai hoqueté. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé. En plus d'être loin de moi, tu serais à _ses_ côtés. Cette fille à qui tu t'étais dévoué. Celle qui avais reçu ton amour sans pour autant le mériter. Je la détestais plus que je ne te détestais. Haine, ce mot qui longtemps m'a défini était de retour. Pourquoi, Kentin ? Pourquoi elle et pourquoi pas moi ? Elle ne te mérite pas, elle ne te connait pas. Moi, oui. S'il te plait, Kentin, reviens. « Rentre avec moi et restes-y pour toujours, d'accord ? ». Tu m'appelais de temps en temps. Tout se passait bien dans ta vie. Tu étais heureux. Moi, je t'écoutais en silence te réjouir des petits plaisirs de ta vie d'adolescent naïf alors que j'étais déjà mort à l'intérieur. J'étais mort le jour de ton départ. Tu étais mon meurtrier, Kentin, le savais-tu seulement ? Comment pouvais-tu dormir la nuit alors que tes mains étaient couvertes de mon sang ? Trouves-tu que j'exagère ? Et pourtant, je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Je ne mangeais plus, je maigrissais à vue d'œil si bien que l'entièreté du camp commençait à sévèrement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je n'avais plus aucune envie ni besoin. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, sans âme, sans cœur. Mon cœur, je savais où il se trouvait. Il était bien au chaud dans ta poche. Ne l'entendais-tu pas battre le soir, seul dans ta chambre. Ou peut être n'étais tu pas seul…Cette idée seule me donnais envie de vomir. Cette pureté qui est mienne, ne vas pas la gâcher avec elle, je t'en prie. Tu mérites mieux. Ou alors c'est elle qui mérite mieux qu'un petit morveux pathétique comme toi. Non, je ne le pense pas. S'il te plait Kentin, ignore ce que je dis. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête pour le moment. C'est juste que, je t'aime tant.

Je conçois enfin que l'on puisse mourir par amour. Je me sens comme Tristan lorsque sa belle Iseult a dû épouser le roi Marc. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, Kentin. Et si je ne sais rien faire d'autre, alors c'est là la seule solution qu'il me reste.

Cette lettre que tu lis, c'est un adieu.

Cet après-midi, après ton coup de fil, j'ai su que c'était la fin. Elle et toi, toi et elle, vous êtes finalement ensemble. Tu avais l'air si heureux. Je suis heureux pour toi, Kentin. Il était de toute façon déjà trop tard pour moi. Je savais qu'elle était ma fin. Te souviens-tu de cette bouteille d'arsenic qui faisait polémique dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie ? Les responsables se demandaient s'ils devaient la retirer ou pas. Ils n'auront plus jamais à se poser cette question. J'ai été la chercher et je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Alors que je t'écris ces mots, elle est posée à mes côtés. Je l'ouvre maintenant. Le liquide ne sent pas très bon. C'est âcre et dérangeant. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais opérer la chose. Il est tard, tout le monde est déjà endormi. Personne ne viendra me déranger, je peux donc prendre mon temps. J'ai toujours cette photo de nous deux épinglée sur le dessus de mon bureau. J'aime beaucoup cette photo. C'était le temps où j'étais heureux. Ou du moins le temps où je pensais l'être. Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je n'ai jamais été totalement heureux. Je crois que je suis malade, Kentin. Je pense que ma tête ne va pas bien. Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais bien été. Je suis cinglé. J'ai pris la bouteille dans ma main. Je crois que je vais le boire. Voilà, j'ai bu. J'ai envie de vomir mais le liquide ne fait pas encore effet. Alors, j'attends. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre. Cela ne fait pourtant que quelques minutes. La douleur s'intensifie, on dirait une brulure interne. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. J'ai changé d'avis, j'ai peur, je veux que ça s'arrête mais il est trop tard

Jaimaljaimaljaimalaidemoiaidemoiaafjzevzùoivhemivdfvmiubzevmiauevkent

 _Prénom du défunt : Evan_

 _Date et heure du décès : 23 avril 20XX, 22h45_

 _Cause du décès : suicide par empoisonnement_

 _Effet(s) personnel(s) retrouvé(s) sur place : une bouteille d'arsenic, une photo et une lettre_

 _AFFAIRE CLASSEE_


End file.
